


Turnabout is Fair Play

by ares_night



Series: Lost in Milan [2]
Category: The Night Manager (TV), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ares_night/pseuds/ares_night
Summary: Isadora is back to her old tricks trying to uncover the mole in her covert crime syndicate. What happens when her plans are foiled by the spy nemesis from her past?
Relationships: Isadora Milan/Adrian Herrero, Isadora Milan/Original Male Character(s), Jonathan Pine/Isadora Milan, Jonathan Pine/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lost in Milan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730083
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The vessel rocked gently from side to side as the hot Mediterranean breeze licked the small flags attached to the mast. The Egyptian cotton towel draped overtop its chaise dripped salty, wet droplets onto the deck below. The atmosphere was serene and peaceful as the waves and wind created a soothing symphony of lazy sounds.

"Cariño, would you like some champagne?"

Isadora shielded her eyes against the beating sun with her forearm and peered from her sprawled position on the chaise. "That would be lovely, love." She wasn't feeling it before, but now that Adrian mentioned it, she suddenly felt parched.

The tall, dark, muscular man emerged from below-deck holding two crystal flutes in one hand and a frosty, open bottle in the other. Isadora couldn't tear her gaze away from the attractive sight approaching her. She was mesmerized by the loose linen pants hugging the lower half of her lover's body as the wind whipped the light fabric around. The garment was slung so low, Isadora imagined a strong gust knocking them right off their perch on his steely hips, revealing all of the hidden treasures underneath. She licked her lips at the thought. Adrian was utter perfection which ultimately made things much more complicated for her.

Isadora slowly moved up on her elbows to give the handsome, smiling man a kiss. She reached up to cradle his face with her hand, white bikini still soaked from the salty sea, revealing more of her tanned, wet skin underneath than intended.

"Mm," he hummed into her mouth. "How are those salty lips still so sweet, mi reina?"

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped at the endearment. "Why don't you come down here and find out if _all_ of me is still sweet?" Isadora muttered against his lips.

Adrian captured Isadora's mouth into a searing kiss, heating her skin even more than the tropical sun had moments earlier. He pulled away before filling both flutes and clinking his filled glass with hers. "To beautiful… scenery," he winked at the beautiful woman smiling at him. "And breathtaking company," the dark-haired man toasted. After a small sip, he placed his glass down before standing to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Isadora called after him.

Turning his head slightly in response, "Forgot the ice bucket for the champagne. Be right back, corazón," he answered.

Leaning back in the lounge chair, Isadora closed her eyes and let the sun bathe her face with its warm rays. She sighed contently and thought about all of the wicked things she was going to do with Adrian once he got back. It was unfortunate that she was using him so, but she needed to find the mole and all signs pointed to the brown-eyed hunk's associate.

For years, her operation ran without issue, until her unexpected run-in with "Mr. Spruce" or rather Jonathan Pine. It had been six months since that weeks long encounter with the mystery man she caught red-handed staking out her club. Getting the truth from him was not easy, but like all men, she was able to penetrate his shiny veneer with some persistent _persuasion_ over time.

The thought triggered all of the salacious memories from their time together. Isadora could still feel his hard body underneath hers and taste his sweat covered skin on her lips. It was a shame that she had to kill him, and even worse that he escaped before she could actually contemplate or carry out the task. She had so many glorious plans for Pine before his ultimate demise or rather his untimely disappearance from her grasp. She lamented his early departure much more than she cared to admit.

The boat rocked as the summer wind kicked in strength, snapping Isadora out of her daydream. She called out to Adrian while rising to investigate why he hadn't returned. As Isadora rounded the corner to the stairs that led to the cabins, she spoke his name again before a chill ran up her spine. The feeling of terror and dread rooted her in her spot, and before she could react, Isadora felt a hard body restrain her and a rough palm covering her mouth from behind.

"Miss me, my sweet heiress?" A low, familiar, British voice growled in her ear. Isadora struggled against the strong man's embrace, but he had her effectively immobilized. Fear initially froze her limbs in place, and as much as she had tried, she was unsuccessful in preventing him from leading her down the narrow stairs. The kidnapper's large hand swallowed her screams as she was led past Adrian's unconscious body laying limp on the floor and into the main bedroom of the luxe yacht.


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes squeezed shut, she tried to summon strength against her attacker. But, he had her effectively incapacitated. She was trapped against the wall with his full weight against her and her hands behind her back. After removing his hand from her mouth, he expected a scream, but was taken aback when all she did was breathe heavily.

"What's the matter, sweetness? Not the same when the tables are turned, hmm?"

Isadora could hear the glee in his voice. She cleared her throat and glared at him menacingly from the corner of her eye, which was tough in her current position, her right cheek pressed against the wall of the master bedroom. "You think you will get away with this?” She struggled against him. “Oh, Jonathan,” she laughed a humorless laugh. “I thought you knew me better than that."

Pine returned her pseudo laughter as he kicked her legs apart. "And you really think you're going to get out of this precarious predicament you are in? How precious,” he tutted patronizingly. “You underestimate me, Ms. Milan."

Isadora unsuccessfully tried to bring her legs together as Jonathan dug around his pockets, his knee lodged in between her thighs. She felt the cold metal against her skin and knew what was coming before even hearing the telltale clicking sounds of the handcuffs going around her wrists. Isadora swallowed thickly at the realization that the situation was rapidly becoming more dire by the minute.

Now that her hands were cuffed behind her back, Jonathan was free to move both of his hands over Isadora's flushed body. He pressed himself against her and ran his hands up to her chest, just stopping to finger the bottom of her bikini top. "Mmm. How I've dreamt of this moment, my sweet Isadora." He nuzzled his nose against her neck from behind and breathed her in.

"Wha-what do you want from me?" Isadora whimpered.

In any other situation, Jonathan would have recoiled at the terrified sound and would have released his captive immediately, but not her. Isadora changed him. She tortured him for days and even though he wasn't sure if he would ever leave alive, in some sick way he enjoyed it. And he hated himself for it.

Once he escaped Isadora's clutches, he obsessed and dreamed of the day he could turn the tables. And that moment was finally here. The thought thrilled him to no end.

"Shh. It’s not what I want." Jonathan hovered his mouth over the shell of Isadora's ear. “It’s what I NEED.” Her own words from their first encounter coming out of his mouth, his soft caress causing her to tremble.

Isadora pushed back against him and inadvertently rubbed against his growing erection causing Jonathan to hiss in restrained pleasure. "Please," she whispered.

Jonathan pushed back, her pathetic pleading exciting him further, pressing his hardness firmly on her plump ass. "I know you want this. Deep down, you crave it, don't you?" Isadora shut her eyes as her traitorous body began to betray her. His familiar scent and body heat caused her pulse to speed up. She was never dominated in this way against her will and would never admit out loud how his commanding voice and rough treatment made her insides thrum with carnal need.

He untied both strings of her bikini top, letting her bosom free of its confines, nipples hardening in the cool air of the cabin. Jonathan pushed against her again, causing her bare chest to press against the cold wall of the yacht, eliciting a soft moan from her.

Pine growled at the sound and spun her around to face him. Isadora’s chest heaved as she stared at him equal parts terrified and aroused. He noticed her blue eyes had turned mostly black, pupils blown so wide only a hint of azure highlighted the edges of her irises.

She hated him. She wanted to kill him. She wanted him. Oh, how she wanted him to thrust his hard cock into her and punish her against the wall in all the ways she needed and feared. She hated herself.

As the fantasy played out in her mind, Pine snarled in recognition of her reluctant arousal. He was getting to her. He never felt so proud and alive.

A heavy knocking broke the building tension in the room. Their startled gazes darted in the direction of the door. For a moment, Isadora was hopeful that Adrian had revived himself and was finally going to save her.

“Pine. We have the subject in custody. We’re heading back to base,” a muffled masculine voice said from behind the door.

Before Isadora could react, Jonathan brought his hand to cover her mouth again. “Great. I’m almost through here with my… interrogation,” he smirked in her direction after the last word.

“I’ll meet you there later,” he finished. Isadora shut her eyes in defeat. After some commotion outside, there was silence, and they were alone again.

Pine reoriented himself in front of his captive. He looked hungrily at Isadora’s lips as his hand slowly moved away from her mouth.

“Listen, you don’t need to do this. You can let me go. I'll do whatever you want,” Isadora negotiated.

The booming laughter that filled the room was startling and menacing all at once. “My beautiful, eager, little whore. Why on earth would I do that? After all, I’m giving you the same courtesy you gave me all those months ago. Remember?” He punctuated the last word by fisting his hand around her wet, honey-brown locks, forcing her chin up to look at him beneath her lashes.

Isadora’s chest tightened and this time she knew there would be no more interruptions to save her. Pine was going to do whatever he wanted and that was that. Nothing would stop him. If she was honest with herself, she not only deserved it, she wanted it as depraved and wrong as it sounded in her own head.

Pine licked his lips, his expression darkened, and he leaned in close. “You are going to be a good little harlot and do everything I command, understand?” His warm breath tickled Isadora’s skin, and his ominous stare sent a shiver down her spine.

Although she was fearful being at his mercy, she would never outwardly show it. Fire in her eyes and with a challenging grimace, she spat, “DO. IT.”

It seemed it was all Pine needed. He lunged forward and captured her lips with his. Isadora stiffened at first in surprise before losing herself into the passionate kiss. By then, she was resigned to the notion that there was no way out and decided to succumb to it all. Unfortunately to her dismay, she couldn’t deny that it felt _good_. There was no denying, Pine was an exceptional kisser.

Jonathan moaned into her mouth when Isadora finally reciprocated, tongue demanding dominance over his. The temperature in the room began to rise and the two became lost in their passionate embrace.

Isadora couldn’t shake the thought of Pine’s lips and tongue on her… elsewhere, especially the sweet spot in between her thighs. She remembered the time she rode his handsome face, while he was still bound to her bed, hard and wanting. The thought made her tingle in her most intimate places.

Pine abruptly pushed off of her. “Mm. I knew you were in there. Daddy’s. Little. Whore,” he breathed, tweaking one of Isadora’s pert nipples, an action that shot a burst of pleasure straight to her core.

She shut her eyes as he pinched and tugged at her sensitive flesh before his hand began its southward trek down her tight, tanned body. He stopped at the apex of her mound. “J—Jonathan, plea-,” her words were cut off by the large hand around her throat, constricting her airway.

“You. Call. Me. SIR.” He growled, hand tightening its grip as her head nodded imperceptibly. Isadora’s pulse raced as she struggled to breathe.

Pine loosened his fingers. She gulped a large breathe of air before whispering hoarsely, “Yes, sir.”

Pine’s cock twitched at the desperate sound. It was beautiful. _She_ was beautiful and soon enough, she would be _his_. Pine's hand stopped its soft circles on her abdomen, and drifted further in search of her cleft.

Isadora gasped as his fingers separated her slick lips and caressed her lightly. She wanted to force herself to not enjoy it, but it was impossible. She was still thinking about Jonathan’s lips and tongue on her most sensitive spot in place of his fingers. Pine had a talented mouth indeed; her daydream was getting her even more excited.

Jonathan was pleased by what he found. “Look how wet my little wanton whore is. Someone is enjoying this.”

Isadora looked away and clenched her teeth in frustration. It was bad enough her body was betraying her, but now to her horror, Pine had proof of it. And if he continued, he would have more. There was no way to hide how her body responded to him and he knew it. So did Isadora. But he had not broken her yet and she would not give in so easy.

She whipped her head so that strands of damp hair slapped Pine's face in defiance. "It's the sea you feel on your fingers, asshole, nothing more," Isadora spat.

The laughter that filled the cabin caused a chill to run through Isadora. Pine rooted around until he found her entrance, thumb caressing her clit in soft circles. He smirked as Isadora's hips bucked ever so slightly toward his hand. He could tell she was trying in vain to hide her pleasure and it was making him rock hard. Jonathan would make her come to heel and he knew it would be sooner than she would’ve liked. She was almost there already. Her resolve was slipping. He felt it.

Pine brought his wet fingers to Isadora's lips. "Open," he said all too sweetly. Isadora shook her head and turned away.

"No."

Pine wrapped his hands around Isadora's hair again and pulled hard causing her mouth to open in shock and allowing him to insert his long fingers. She contemplated biting him, but thought it unwise given her current predicament, so she allowed the intrusion.

"Oh, yes," Jonathan said softly. "Tell me, sweet girl. Is that the taste of the sea on your tongue?" Isadora glared at Jonathan defiantly. “Hm?” He asked while pulling on her wet locks impossibly harder, causing her to wince in pain.

Isadora's tongue reflexively latched around Jonathan's fingers. The taste was irrefutable. There was no doubt. She tasted herself. Jonathan's eyes closed and he moaned unabashedly as Isadora worked her mouth around his digits. As much as this situation infuriated her, the pleasure Pine was taking in her actions thrilled her. Anything that would tip the scales back in her favor was preferred and this was her opportunity.

Isadora deviantly worked her way around his long digits. She would much rather have had his thick cock in her mouth, but this would do for now. Jonathan's pants became impossibly tighter as the vixen dialed up her ministrations on his fingers. How he wished her lips were elsewhere, worshiping him with her mouth as she was now. He could feel the pearl of precum beading on the tip now, aching for attention.

Before he could fully succumb to the feelings, he pulled his fingers from her mouth and rubbed the slickness around both of her nipples. Isadora's peaks immediately stiffened at the damp roughness of Pine's hands. The sensation was maddening for her. She bit back a moan when he bent down and placed gentle kisses to each breast.

Pine lavished her chest with attention. Drawing her nipples into his mouth one by one and lightly sucking and tugging with his teeth. Isadora was squirming as much her restraints would allow, which pleased Jonathan to no end. Her wanton moans and writhing were driving him crazy. He had to try very hard not to forgo this whole charade entirely, bury his cock inside her warm body and take her, payback be damned. If he was going to be successful, he needed to focus and take this slow.

Isadora didn't have too much time to enjoy what was happening since Jonathan slowly walked her across the room while lavishing her ample chest. He was being ridiculously gentle in complete juxtaposition to how he was treating her only moments earlier. It was all too confusing.

Pine warred with himself. He fully intended on punishing this woman for the torture she put him through. But now, being in her presence, he wanted to worship her. The shift in his thoughts made him incredibly angry. He hated the effect she had on him. The enchantress would pay.

Jonathan finally positioned Isadora in front of a low hook on the wall and reached around to latch her handcuffs and fully immobilize her. "Wha-what are you doing?" Isadora stammered.

Jonathan sneered while stepping backward and unbuckling his belt. The action causing Isadora to unwittingly take notice of his erection now clearly prominent underneath his tight slacks. Pine noticed her eyes traveling there and couldn't help the obvious twitch in his groin. "I'm going to fulfill that little fantasy of yours, sweetness."

Isadora struggled against her binds. "What are you talking about?" She all but whined concerned that perhaps Jonathan was able to read her mind somehow.

Pine smirked and slowly made his way back to his captive. She looked delicious in just her string bikini bottom, barely hanging on by their loose ties on her hips. Most of her sun-kissed skin was on display for him and it made his mouth water. Jonathan got really close until his lips were inches from hers. "You forget already?" He nuzzled her cheek and breathed in her coconut scented skin.

"Think. The first night. After you drugged me." Pine began to place soft kisses right beneath Isadora's ear. The sensation was driving her insane. She wanted this game to end. She wanted to just break free, straddle him on the bed, and bounce vigorously on his cock. The thought put her back to their first intimate encounter. She remembered straddling a bound and half-naked Mr. Spruce before she knew his true identity. The searing memories came flooding back unbidden.

_“What would you do to me right now if I untied you? Hmm?” Isadora continued to massage her chest as she began to rub her core against his firm body again. She hummed, “Mm. I can just see it now.” She bit her bottom lip enticingly before continuing. “I bet you’d throw me up against the nearest wall, wouldn’t you?” Pine’s mouth dropped open as his breathing picked up. “Tear off what’s left of my panties and just… punish me. Yes?”_

Isadora flushed and rubbed her thighs together at the memory. Unfortunately, Pine would not allow her to get any reprieve. "Oh no, sweetness. You keep those legs apart," he tutted while using his foot to kick at her and ankles. She began to groan in frustration which only excited Jonathan even more.

"What's the matter, heiress? Isn't this what you wanted," he growled while thrusting his clothed, stiff member over her seam. Isadora whimpered.

Pine laughed at the pathetic yet tempting display in front of him. "Oh, how I‘ve waited for this day." He reached down to start untying the strings of the last scrap of clothing still clinging to Isadora. "You asked me if I'd like it, remember?"

_Pine’s face twisted in pained pleasure as her words, movements and display affected him. “Maybe you’ve done it just like that before?” He whimpered when she leaned over him, and her ample bosom bounced inches away from his face. “Oh. Yes. I bet you know just how to punish a girl… mmm… with that big, thick, cock of yours.” Pine moaned unabashedly in response. “Mm. You would like that, wouldn’t you?” She teased._

Isadora replayed the scene in her mind again and a fresh pool of wetness flooded her thighs. Jonathan could feel her coating his slacks as she unconsciously ground her naked core against him, seeking friction. Pine gasped feeling himself sliding between her naked lips. His plans of taking his time were waning by the minute. Just seeing her there, bound, and at his mercy tempted him too much. "Well, you’re in luck, the time has come. Let’s find out, shall we?" Pine breathed.

He rushed in to kiss her, Isadora returning his kiss without hesitation. His hand searched her bundle of nerves. He nearly lost it when he felt the lingering proof of her arousal and she moaned into his mouth. All control gone in a snap, Jonathan franticly searched for his zipper and decided he could wait no longer.

"You know, I wanted to take my time. Properly torture you before fulfilling that vulgar fantasy of yours," he huffed. "But, I can't wait any longer." The words no sooner left his mouth, his cock was free of its confines before he unceremoniously lifted her leg and pushed into her. Isadora screamed at the surprise intrusion; the pained pleasure producing more lubrication between her thighs.

"Yes." Pine hissed as he slowly pulled back and thrusted again roughly. Finally. She was heaven and exactly as he remembered. He fantasized about this for so long, he would relish in it. Breaking in her body was amazing, her tight walls giving way until they perfectly hugged his cock. He grabbed her face harshly by the chin and demanded attention.

"Look at me," he commanded while pumping into her. Pine was still fully dressed and his belt buckle clanged noisily with every thrust. Isadora reluctantly opened her eyes and flinched at Jonathan's wild expression. His crazed look should have been terrifying to her, but it was the opposite. He was taking his pleasure from her body and as preposterous as it was, it excited her.

Seeing her submit to him only spurred Jonathan on. He picked up his pace until he reached a punishing rhythm. “I bet that vapid boy-toy you were consorting with never took you like this.” Pine grunted and sneered as he fucked her.” Isadora’s mouth gaped open and the pleasure continued to build.

"Yes, I’m sure of it.” Jonathan taunted and felt pride feeling Isadora’s body giving way. “You are not going to come, do you hear me?" He huffed as he raced toward his own peak. Isadora whimpered in frustration.

Jonathan was not done with her. Not by a long shot. He waited too long for this and he would take his time with her as he originally intended. He was embarrassingly close to finishing as it was, all of the anticipation affecting him. He just needed to come and regain his senses again.

Pine lifted Isadora leg impossibly higher creating more friction and hitting the spots she craved most. She moaned unabashedly and Pine slowed his pace basking in her groan of defeat.

“Mm.” He slowly dipped in and out of her. "You are exquisite. You know that?" Isadora petulantly turned away. "Admit it, you’re enjoying this. Look at how slick and welcoming your body is to mine.” Pine pulled back and stared in fascination at where they were connected. He had never seen anything so beautiful. His cock sliding perfectly into her and retreating out generously covered in a slick sheen of her arousal. They fit perfectly; they were perfect.

"LOOK!" He growled and yanked Isadora's face down so that she was also regarding their union.

Now that he had her attention, Jonathan crudely put on a show. He lightly circled her clit with his thumb, never stopping his slow movements in and out of her. He felt the excitement shoot straight to his cock at her breathy gasp and moan reaction to his lewd display. Pine could tell she was trying so hard to repress her enjoyment, it was adorable how miserably she was failing.

Isadora hated the conflicting feeling of both wanting to kill Pine and fuck him mercilessly. It was maddening in her powerless position. To make matters even worse, he was clearly enjoying himself and flaunting it. Giving her retribution and shamelessly fucking her salaciously against the cabin wall. She hated him. But most of all in that moment all she wanted was to come. She loathed herself.

"Remember, I'm not finished with you. And you are not going to come." Pine wrapped his hand around her neck and squeezed before picking up his pace. “I mean it. If you ever want to see your precious boy-toy again, you will not come until I say.”

Isadora took Pine’s threat seriously. Thought Adrian was of no consequence, he had information. Important information that she needed before he met his demise. Her own life depended on it. She couldn’t allow him to be killed. Not now.

Pine massaged Isadora’s breast and lavished attention with his mouth on her neck. She was losing control, fast. She tried very hard to think of something else. Anything else. But the sensations were too much and she could feel herself ascending to her peak. 

Jonathan was very close. He tried to hold back. She felt too good and he was unable to hold back any longer. Pine wrapped her leg around his back, cursing and grunting as he raced towards his climax. Isadora was getting too close herself, and he sensed it. The thought made him lose all control and he finally came with a final hard, satisfying thrust.

"Fuck. Yes." Pine breathily said into the ceiling, filling her to the brim before releasing Isadora's throat and leg.

Isadora snarled and struggled against her shackles. She was livid. He stopped and she was right there.

“You son of a bitch!” She spat, seething that she was unable to orgasm after getting so close. Isadora knew deep down she deserved this, but refused to acknowledge it in the conscious part of her mind. She was exhausted and sore from how rough he was with her. And worst of all, beyond sexually frustrated. Who cared what had transpired in the past? This was exceptionally cruel.

Jonathan cleaned himself off shamelessly with Isadora’s bikini bottoms making her grimace in disgust. He gave her a teeth baring grin before tucking himself back into his pants and zippering himself back up.

Slowly removing his belt from the belt loops, Pine approached his captive as she gasped in fear. “Now that we got that out of way, let’s have some _real_ fun, shall we?”

Isadora swallowed thickly and prayed a silent prayer to no one in particular to give her strength. She would not cower. She was tough. She would be strong.

And as her kidnapper approached her, belt wrapped around his hand, sinister expression on his face, she instantly doubted everything she had just promised herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out, these two weren't done. I always enjoy writing them :)


End file.
